


rolling in the deep

by Hymn



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bolin's Sensational Singing Voice, Conversations about The Sexiness That Is Bolin, F/M, I did not come up with this, I refuse to take any credit, This is not my fault, or blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/Hymn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra discovers the sexiness that is Bolin singing on stage in front of hundreds of screaming fan girls, and has a conversation with Big Brother Mako about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rolling in the deep

**Author's Note:**

> I consider this candy. Forget crack, it's Bolin, gotta be all about the candy and cupcakes. Also, I only wrote this because I was inspired by [this fanart](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/26459114592/actual-singing-sensation-bolin-based-on-this-post) of [this idea](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/26459114592/actual-singing-sensation-bolin-based-on-this-post)! I suggest you listen to the song before/during reading for heightened pleasure, (:

His hair had uncurled from its normal style, lying damp and thick and dark around his cheeks and across his forehead, it was so matted with sweat beneath the spot lights. Korra stood backstage, but she had realized, quickly, that there wasn't a lot she would not have given to be in front, pressed up against the stage, where she could stare direct and unfettered at Bolin's brilliance.

"Shiiiit," she breathed. "He's good."

Mako leaned against a pillar beside her, arms crossed. Korra managed to tear her gaze away from Bolin to look at the other brother, the small, proud smile on his face and the shine in his amber eyes. "Yeah," Mako agreed, "he's really good. He made some good money once, before we got into pro-bending. Started off singing in tea shops, and then he got a band - or, well, the band got him - and did a few small concerts underground. My brother," he announced with satisfaction, "could fill an entire warehouse with his voice."

For a moment Korra was surprised, and then Bolin growled a sweet, wild note that made the entire audience wheeze in starstruck agony, and she could absolutely, without a doubt, believe it.

"Why the hell did he stop?"

This made Mako snicker a little. "Bo has this thing, you know, with flowers. And flirting. I'm sure you've noticed." Mako smirked. Korra glowered, face flushing. But Mako shrugged, and looked back out at his baby brother, because they had been there and done that and come out stronger on the other side for it. "Well, he used to Earth Bend flowers for the crowd. Always kind of been his specialty. Used to help out a lot in the garden when we were kids. So yeah, he'd throw flowers out at the crowd after a performance. And, uh. Have you noticed the way he moves his feet out there? It's why he asked for a wooden platform, because when Bo gets into it, he gets into it, and the earth, ah, tends to move for him."

 _Wow_.

"So Bolin was doing his thing this one night, and then after the concert some fans jumped him. He had some crazy stalkers, you know, even crazier than the fangirls he has now. That night they got smart, though, and got the drop on us. A huge, like, terrifying mass of fans just converged on him. One of 'em," Mako pauses to snort, "broke his arm. He couldn't perform for a while, and after that I kind of convinced him to keep the singing private."

"Huh," Korra said, pulling a face without knowing exactly what the face was. Her eyes kept being drawn back to Bolin, who had flowed effortlessly into a new song, something with sharp drum beats, and just a hint of aggression, possession, and a hell of a lot of swagger. She watched him, the way he threw his entire body into the song, into the singing, the beauty of it, as if he couldn't help himself. His joy is so huge, Korra thought, amazed at watching him; how he'd curl around the microphone in a way that made you _want_ , and then push away as if he couldn't control himself any longer so that your heart broke and you leaned forward as if to follow him.

Bolin, lit and glistening and burning, effortlessly throwing his purring, perfect voice out across the screaming crowd, tossed his head, and his strong jaw caught the glitter of the light, his green eyes gleaming, and every line of him was power and attraction.

"He looks like he does in a fight," Korra murmured, brow furrowing. "Like, when he stops being a goofball and sinks into it."

Mako said, "Bo never does anything half-assed. He always throws his all into it, full out."

"Ah. Yeah, no, I mean. You're right. He does. But I meant." Korra wrinkled her nose and flapped a hand at the stage, as if that should explain it all. "He's. There's something that's just so. I don't know. Charismatic? Animalistic? Like, usually Bo is just Bo, and he's sweet and silly and it's kind of like you can't help but be relaxed around him. But when he fights, you know, and he gets serious, I mean. That's part of the reason he has so many fans screaming his names from the stands, right?"

Mako looked at her with a vaguely disconcerted eyebrow raise, and a gently baffled, yet amused expression.

Korra stuck her tongue out at him. Then she huffed, and admitted, "He's _sexy_." Then Korra punched Mako for no obvious reason, who accepted it with a grimace and an eye roll. "I mean, Bolin's, y'know. He's handsome."

"Of course he is," Mako interjected, "good looks run in the family."

"Shut it," Korra said, laughing a little. She was feeling increasingly embarrassed, and normally she never would have word-vomited quite so much about anything to do with Bo's sexiness, of all things, but his voice was still pulling at dark, secret spaces inside of her, curling into a slowsimmer, electricwarmth beneath her skin, deep in her belly. She complained, "But normally you don't really see that he's handsome, you just, you know, see the puppy eyes and the silly grin and how gentle he is. He's handsome, sure. But _not like this_."

Bolin steady on stage, moving with the same controlled power he did in a fight. The lines of his body, the arch of his back, the flex of his arms; all these things were highlighted by that something special, which usually Bolin didn't flaunt. Bo was safe, Korra thought; Bo always made himself safe. But not here, not in this instance. Here Bolin was dangerous, making hearts pound, and breath quicken, and mouths go dry.

Bolin dragged a hand through his tousled hair, and Korra caught a sideways glance at the sun-bright smile that was all Bo, all effortless joy. Korra thought: I never noticed how nice his wrist is. Or how long his neck is. Or how wide his shoulders are. And oh my god Bo what are you doing _do not take your clothes off_.

"Ghuda."

Mako gently pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. "You'd better get ready, Avatar," he laughed. "Bolin's going to need some serious bodyguards later."

Korra thought, wild and dismayed: _Oh, I'll guard his body all right. All night long_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it wants porn. Someone write it for me.


End file.
